vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element
An element is something almost all Moroi vampires specialize in. They develop powers related to the elements and can move, shape and otherwise manipulate each of them. The skills of manipulating the elements is acquired throught me and practice, while many users will find one element easiest to use compared to the others. While Moroi have a low control over all of the elements, usually they specialize in one of the five elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, or the rarest, Spirit. Spirit had been forgotten over the years and was re-discovered when the last Dragomir princess, Vasilisa Dragomir, specialized in it. "While all Moroi have a low-level ability over all four (main) elements, in their teens they begin to specialize in one element in particular. It has long been forbidden to use this magic in anything but a peaceful manner, although some Moroi do begin to question this stance when it comes to fighting back against Strigoi."--''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. ''(Pgs. 272-73) Air "Air users can manipulate the air by doing everything from creating mild breezes to suffocating a enemy by removing all the air from a room." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(Pg 274) Known Air Users *Kenneth *Rhonda *Lee Donahue † Earth "Earth users are able to manipulate the ground--causing mini-earthquakes--rot wood, and throw rocks or balls of mud using their minds. Earth users can also charm silver objects or jewelry with compulsion spells." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(pg. 274) Known Earth Users *Victor Dashkov † *Natalie Dashkov† *Ibrahim Mazur Fire "The most effective Moroi power to be used in combat against Strigoi, fire can be used to warm air, create fireballs, and light objects and/or people ablaze." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(Page 274) Known Fire Users *Christian Ozera *Ralf Sarcozy *Jacob *Natasha Ozera *Jesse Zeklos *Rhea Dragomir † Water A water user can manipulate water, moving it through the air to drown someone where they stand. A less-violent use could be melt snow so slush falls on passerby. A water user can also freeze water around them" -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(Page 274) Known Water Users *Mia Rinaldi *Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Spirit "Spirit users need to pull their magic from their own essence rather than the world around them, which makes the power taxing both physically and mentally. Using spirit can often lead to insanity, and spirit users typically develop different ways to cope with the aftereffects of their magic (for example, projecting dark moods onto an individual with whom one has bonded, self-medicating, turning Strigoi). Among other abilities, spirit users can heal plants and animals, dream-walk, see auras, and compel others with great intensity. In fact, their compulsion abilities are so strong that they can make others experience powerful hallucinations through super-compulsion. A spirit user can also create healing charms, including a silver stake that, when wielded by its creator, can restore Strigoi to their former life. Most of all, spirit users can bring someone who has recently died back to life, thereby making that person "shadow-kissed" and bound to the spirit user." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(Page 274) Known Spirit Users *Vasilisa Dragomir *Adrian Ivashkov *Avery Lazar *Oksana *St. Vladimir† *Robert Doru *Sonya Karp Known Spirit Bonds *Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir (broken) *Oksana and Mark *Robert Doru and Alden † (broken) *Adrian Ivashkov and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir *Avery Lazar and Reed Lazar (may be broken) *Avery Lazar and Simon (may be broken) *St. Vladimir† and Anna† The Elements Used in Alchemists' Tattoos "Alchemists are given a special tattoo made from gold and Moroi blood, which gives them traits similar to those of the Moroi themselves: a long life and excellent health. Because the tattoo is also charmed with water and earth compulsion magic, it prevents the Alchemist from speaking about Moroi in any way that could endanger or expose them." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide ''(Pgs 283-84) The Alchemist Tattoo is a symbol of a Lily flower, which happens to mean "purity." It is tattooed onto the left cheek of an Alchemist when they are officially inducted into Alchemy. Known Alchemists *Sydney Sage *Jared Sage *Donna Stanton *Keith Darnell *Ian Jansen *Marcus Finch *Barnes *Michaelson *Horowitz *Zoe Sage *Grace Sheridan Category:Elements